Heretofore, actuators used for adjusting the configuration of deformable mirrors comprised a rotatably mounted rotor mounted in a magnetic field. The rotar had magnetic drive windings located at one end thereof; and the drive output pick-off was at the other end. The magnetic windings generated a clockwise or counter-clockwise rotational torque about the pivot; depending upon the polarity of the drive current. A flexure was used to couple the actuator to the mirror drive post.
While the actuator devices of the prior art were reasonably successful, the present invention is directed to a new actuator drive which is an improvement over such prior devices, as will become apparent as the description preceeds.